Mein Liebe
by Neverwinternightsgirl777
Summary: "My boss…knows very little. I did not vant to trouble him Roderich." "Trouble him! He could end up telling zhe police! Not all bosses are very loyal to zheir nation und you know zhat perfectly vell Ludwig Heinrich Beilschmidt! Zhat boy does not belong with us anymore! He is not Italy Veneziano!" GerIta Reincarnated!Italy. There will be three parts.


_Mein Liebe_

Part One

All 13 year old Feliciano Vargas could remember before he felt a powerful blow to the head was meeting a pair of ocean blue eyes. He'd watched those blue eyes that belonged to a man, start to grow and stare into him as if he saw into the young boy's soul. Feliciano guessed that the man was about 20 or so. The man approached Feliciano and that was all he could remember.  
All he was doing was going to the market to get some fruit for dinner for his older brothers. Feliciano was the youngest child of three brothers living in their eldest brother, Romolo's home

Feliciano sat up and groaned in pain as he rubbed his head. Maybe Romolo had been right; maybe he shouldn't have worn young girl's dresses, he was no longer a child. But these dresses were far more comfortable then pants, they made him feel so free! He felt a breeze shift through his legs and around his nether regions; he shivered and looked up to see the window slid open a little.

Little bumps appeared on his arms and he hugged his arms rubbing them, trying to warm himself up. He looked around what was a bedroom curiously. Where was he? Feliciano was on a large Queen sized bed with dark blue bed sheets and the pillows that he had been laying on were a pale blue.

The room was very tidy and it looked like it was cleaned daily, much to Feliciano's surprise.

There was a soft knock on the door and the young boy flinched. He called out softly. "He-Hello, ve~ who is there?"

The door cracked open a little and the man's blond head peeked in. "May I…come in?"

"Oh, umm, of course." The 13 year old boy replied, hugging himself and staring at the man.

He nodded slowly and entered the room holding a silver tray with a silver platter of pasta with red pasta sauce on top of it. I inhaled the scent of pasta and a big smile was instantly on my face. There were also a couple pieces of garlic bread and a tall glass of apple juice off to the side. By the look of Feliciano's expression, he saw the man's face light up a little.

"Ve~ you made me pasta? Thank you." Feliciano smiled and nodded to the man.

"Ja-Ja, I zhought zhat…you might like it-it." The man stuttered as he placed the tray down in the boy's lap.

Feliciano raised his eyebrow at the man and tilted his head. "Ve~ it's my favorite food actually. How did you know?"

The man jerked and lowered his head. He then looked to the boy with a stern expression. "I-I just know. You should eat zhat, you must be starving, ja?"

"_Si-Si_!" The boy stammered as he looked down at the tray in his lap.  
He picked up the fork and began to eat the pasta slowly, trying to savor the taste. The pasta wasn't too bad, but the man seemed like he put a lot of effort into cooking this pasta for him. Feliciano glanced from his platter of pasta over to the man, who was watching his every move now.

The man wore a dark green military uniform with a Black Iron cross underneath the collar. His blond was slicked back probably with gel and he wore a pair of black gloves. Feliciano also took note that the man had a Germanic accent, German most likely. He took another gulp of the pasta and then drank half the glass of apple juice, setting the tray onto the nightstand before he met those blue eyes.

"Ve~ umm-umm, sir, when can I return home? I need to get back to my _fratello_, he's probably worried sick about me, you see." Feliciano asked in a small voice.

"_Nein. _You vill be staying here vith me. " The man retorted rather harshly, folding his arms. He glanced away with a soft sigh.

Feliciano paled and his body became stiff at the answer. _No? I-I just want to go home! _The boy thought as his body began to shake.

"Ve~ plea-please sir, I-I just want to go home. My brothers are probably worried sick. It's getting dark out and-and-!" The blond man lurched forward and then grabbed Feliciano by the wrist.

Feliciano let out a whimper as the blond man's grip on his wrist tightened. The man shoved the little boy down onto the bed and leaned over him as he used his other hand to grab him by the chin. He forced the younger boy to stare up at him with those huge amber colored eyes of Feliciano's.

The boy continued whimpering under the man's solid grip and the man slowly began to stroke Feliciano's chin gently. Feliciano shook as he stared up at his captor and let him stroke his face. It was strange sensation that the boy was having in the pit of his stomach as this man touched him, it felt familiar…

The man then pulled his hands away from the young boy and then kneeled over the teen. His eyes were sad now as he gawked down at the teen. Feliciano could see the loneliness in his eyes.

"_Es tut mir lied, _I cannot ever let you go, Feliciano." He answered quietly. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Feliciano's forehead. A blush settled over the young Italian's face, this kiss was a sign of affection. How did the man even know his name?

It was the next day when the man introduced himself. He told Feliciano that his name was "Germany."  
"You vill refer to me as _Herr_ Germany and nozhing more, ja?"

This caused the young Italian boy to ponder his name. This had to be a joke, no one had the same name as a country, and it was just plain weird. "Germany" had to be just an alias for the man.

The same day, Germany told Feliciano that he would be doing some cleaning in the house. The German had kept his house well organized himself, but he often spent too much time cleaning and not even time spent on paperwork for his work. When asked what he did for a living, the man disregarded it saying it was unimportant and none of the Italian's business.

Germany then handed Feliciano a brown push broom and told him to sweep the rooms with wooden flooring and the kitchen. He was also ordered to cook their meals and to make sure that the meals were not all pasta. Why would this man assume that all Feliciano knew how to cook? He knew how to make soup and desserts too, his mother taught him how to cook. Unfortunately, his mother and father died in a car crash and thankfully it happened the same year that Romolo turned 18 years old.

Romolo was able to secure a job and was also able to keep the house that their family had lived in for generations. While Romolo worked two jobs, Mario and Feliciano attended school. Feliciano was currently in Year 2 of first grade secondary school and Mario was in Year 4 of second grade secondary school. This was Feliciano's last year in first grade secondary school before he would get to go to second grade secondary school with Mario.

However, Feliciano had the sinking feeling he wouldn't be leaving this house under Germany's rule anytime soon.

Feliciano began each day by cooking a breakfast that Germany approved of and they barely talked at all during their meals. He would come in after a morning run wearing a black tank top and a pair of long dark grey sweats, sweating profusely. Sometimes he would even take off the tank top and Feliciano would sometimes secretly admire the abs that the German possessed. Feli shivered then would return to his work.

Today seemed to be no exception.

"Feliciano, vhat have you made for breakfast?"

The Italian teen looked up from the counter and then bowed his head. "Ve~ _Herr_ Germany, I made us rolls, _Muesil_, and-and coffee for you. Hot-Hot cocoa for myself of course."

The German man nodded and then sat down at the table as Feliciano placed their food and drink on the table. Then Feliciano sat in his normal seat across from Germany and slowly began to eat his breakfast.

It was then at this point each morning that would set his fork down and Feliciano would ask the German. "Ve~ _Herr _Germany, may I go outside today?"

In the end however, it was the same answer every time. "_Nien, _not today Feliciano."

And after the first few days of asking, Feliciano learned to quit arguing and talking back to him lest unleashing Germany's wrath.

Thus after breakfast, Feliciano would begin his daily routine of sweeping the house. He would start in the kitchen and then from there head to the bedrooms, most of them however were empty and looked like they hadn't been used in a while. Then again, Germany must have had a reason to keep all these rooms. Perhaps the rooms were for friends to stay over?

Feliciano finished the rooms and then decided to take his break in the living room. This was the same place where the Italian would take his break. And the same room where the T.V was located in. It was almost torture for the Italian because he wanted to turn it on to learn what was going on with the world. Had his brothers been looking for him?

These days though, whenever children went missing that's all the news channels would be yelling about. They'd be checking on the progress of the case every five seconds, they'd interview people like sheriffs and people close to the victim. Romolo and Mario would be among those probably that would be interviewed. Feliciano stared at the T.V sadly, his heart pounding in his chest. Tears blurred his vision.

_**"Italia…I've loved you ever since the 900s."**_

_** "Ve~ oh, Holy Rome…"**_

_** "Italy, bitte! I'll love you for-for another thousand years, just plea-please, do not leave me alone…"**_

_**I was leaving him alone now. There was a cold emptiness that entered my heart after he said that. Perhaps this was payback for him leaving me before, no; I couldn't let that be the reason why I must leave him. I would still love him even after I entered the afterlife, but I told him I would always love him forever even if I was reincarnated.**_

__Feliciano jerked a little and then felt sweat run down his face. What was that he had just heard? He rubbed his head gingerly and bit his lower lip with a slight frown.

He had to find out what the hell was going on in the world, now. Quietly, Feliciano turned on the T.V and turned the volume down low enough for him to hear, but not loud enough for Germany to hear.

He searched the channels for the news and then glanced up the stairs to make sure no one was coming down them. Feliciano wasn't entirely sure how Germany would react if he found him on the T.V. Then he settled on a station that spoke mostly German, but Feliciano could understand what they were saying enough. They then flashed a school picture of Feliciano on the T.V.

_"This boy, Feliciano Matteo Vargas, was last seen Saturday evening walking to the Naples's food market. His brothers Romolo and Mario Vargas are worried sick about the boy's safety. It is believed that the boy was taken by a stranger_. _If you have any information, please call the police tip line…"_

Feliciano felt relief wash over him. His brothers were looking for him, that's what he wanted to know. He switched the channel again to see the same thing on it except his brother Romolo was on there, balling his eyes out.

_"Ve~ please, return mio__ bambino fratello to me. My fratello and I are worried sick about him, Feliciano is a good boy, and we know he wouldn't have run away." _

Tears began to roll down Feli's cheek as he watched his older brother break down more. "Oh…_primogenito, _I didn't run away."

Romolo looked up at the screen with his eyes bloodshot and fresh tear lines running down his face. _"Ve~ please, whoever has mio Feliciano, don't hurt him. I just want him to come home safe." _

Feliciano sniffled and then hugged the T.V, resting his head against the screen. "Ve~ I miss you big brother…"

"If you vanted to vatch zhe television, you should have said somezhing, _mein_ Feliciano." The boy froze in place and began to shake against the screen.

_Oh no…please, don't hurt me. Pregare fare non essere arrabbiato con me._ The Italian boy thought panicked. He didn't want to look back to see the anger that was in those beautiful blue eyes. _Wait, beautiful?_

The boy sniffled then released the television sadly and then buried his face into his hands. "Plea-Please _Herr _Germany did not be angry with me. I-I just wanted to see _mio più vecchio fratello. _I-I miss them so much."

"…I am not angry Feliciano…" The boy looked up from his hands to see Germany kneeling down in front of him.

"You-You aren't…?" Germany nodded and then reached out, touching the Italian's face gently. He began to wipe away the boy's tears.

"_Bitte_, do not cry anymore _mein geehrte. _I am not mad vith you, how could I be? You have always been a curious child…" Germany bit his lip and then leaned in to kiss the teen's cheek.

"Ve~ but, how could you have known that?" Feliciano sniffled and wiped his eyes, his face a little red from the affection.

Germany shook his head and bit his lip with a soft sigh. "I just know zhese zhings…Feliciano. Now, do not cry anymore, ja?"

Feliciano nodded and sniffled. _"Si-Si Herr_ Germany. I won't try to, is-is there any way I could get in contact with my brothers?"

"I vill…see vhat I can do, ja?"

The rest of the day continued on quickly. Feliciano continued cleaning the rooms; however, Germany had chosen to help him clean the rooms. He stated that he had finished his work and thought he would help the Italian teen finish cleaning the house so the boy could have a free time the rest of the day.

This pattern continued on every other day for about a couple of months. At the end of the fourth month however, Germany received a visitor, the first person that Feliciano had seen since his initial kidnapping.

It was man, who was about as tall as Germany with wavy dark brown hair and a long curl stood out from his hair. He had dark violet eyes that were behind a pair of glasses and there was a mole on his face. He also had the same accent that Germany possessed. And this man was angry.

Feliciano peeked inside the room where the two German's were talking, although, Feliciano thought of it as more of yelling really.

"You kidnapped a little boy? Zhe same boy zhat is on zhe news?!" The other German man yelled at Germany.

"Ja," Germany replied grimly, his eyes trained on the other man's face.

The other man groaned out loudly and ran his fingers through his hair. "_Gott_, zhis is not happening…vhy vould you do zhis? Vhat vere you zhinking little _Bruder_?"

The Italian teen frowned slightly at this. This man was Germany's brother? He didn't know Germany had a brother, there weren't any family pictures hanging or on any stands.

Germany folded his arms and looked towards the window. "It vas…a spur of zhe moment _Bruder_, I just…looked at him und I knew it vas him."

The other man sighed heavily and sunk himself down into a chair in front of Germany's desk. "Oh _Bruder_, vhat if the police finds out about zhis? Or your boss, does your boss even know zhat you did zhis?"

"My boss…knows very little. I did not vant to trouble him Roderich."

"Trouble him?! He could end up telling zhe police! Not all bosses are very loyal to zheir nation und you know zhat perfectly vell Ludwig Heinrich Beilschmidt! Zhat boy does not belong with us anymore! He is not Italy Veneziano!"

Feliciano gasped out and his eyes grew wide.

_**"You are my youngest little grandbaby, I dub you Italy Veneziano."**_

__Feliciano shook his head with a frown. Another voice in his head, what did this mean exactly? Once Germany (or rather Ludwig) was asleep, the Italian teen would go and research for who this Italy Veneziano was and how he connected to him.

Ludwig propped his elbows on the desk and rested his chin onto his hands. His expression was grim. "I know he isn't Italy _Bruder. _I've known ever since he woke up from vhen I kidnapped him."

He then scratched his head. "Does Romano know that he's missing?"

Roderich sat up and adjusted his glasses with a soft sigh. "He is… aware zhat zhe reincarnation of his younger brother _ist_ missing. It's hard for him to turn on the news and see zhat face, the face of his dead brother. He cares, he really does."

"Does Romano know it vas me vho took him?"

Roderich shook his head with a soft sigh. "As far as I know _nien. _He is more busy vith vork and also because of Antonio. Zhat guy keeps him very busy as vell."

Ludwig gave Roderich a hard look. "You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?"

"_Nien_…I von't tell anyone. I promise you zhat." Roderich vowed quietly as he stood up from his chair. "You know Gilbert vouldn't like zhis. I know zhis is also from grief little _Bruder, _I know zhat you miss him and Veneziano. I miss zhem too…"

Ludwig sighed shakily and then buried his face into his hands. Feliciano watched his captor sadly and then quietly ran to the kitchen. He poured some orange and cola soda into two cups. Germany had told him about this drink before; it was called _Spezi._ Feliciano grabbed the two glasses and walked back to the door and knocked on the door. "_Herr _Germany? I-I brought you and your _amico _some _Spezi."_

"Feliciano, come in." Feliciano used his own body to push open the door and he met Roderich's eyes instantly.

He stared at him as Feliciano held out the drink for him. Roderich took the drink with a silent nod and began to sip it as Feliciano walked over to the desk with Germany's drink. Germany took the drink from the teen and sipped it as well.

"_Danke_ Feliciano, _das ist gut." _Germany smiled at the boy and then looked to Roderich. "_Bruder, das ist_ Feliciano Vargas. Feliciano _das ist mein Bruder _Roderich Edelstein.

Feliciano turned and then bowed his head to Roderich. "_Piacere verso incontrare tu signore _Edelstein_."_

"_Piacere verso incontrare tu anche_ Feliciano," Roderich replied with a soft smile.

The teen blinked in surprise and tilted his head. "Ve~ You-You know Italian _Signore_ Edelstein?"

"_Si, _I do. I raised a boy who spoke Italian. I picked up somezhings from him."

Feliciano nodded silently then bowed his head then he walked out of the room. He glanced back noticing Germany watching him as he retreated out of the room back into the hallway. He slowly shut the door and left the men to talk some more.

The Italian teen finished all of his chores just before 9:30 and he stretched his arms, yawning loudly. Thankfully tomorrow was to be the Italian's day off for cleaning the rooms and he was happy for that.

He walked into his room humming an Italian lullaby and removed his clothes. Feliciano tossed his clothes into the hamper and then pulled out his night clothes, pulling on boxers and a loose white shirt. Stretching his arms again, he jumped onto the bed and pulled the covers over himself. In all honesty, Feliciano thought he was better off than most kidnap victims. Germany made sure that Feliciano had food, new clothes to wear every day, and pretty much kept a roof over his head.

But sometimes Feli would catch the German man staring at him, especially at his backside. This caused him to blush at the thought of the man watching him. There was no way that their relationship could work out. Feliciano was only 13 years old and Germany was 20 years old, there was a 7 year difference between the two. The affection that the German displayed for Feliciano was not something he was used to nor Feliciano was sure it was very appropriate.

Feliciano yawned and sighed softly, shutting his eyes. He jerked a little when he heard his door creak open and he opened his eyes. There stood Germany in the doorway, wearing his night clothes too, his usual slick blond hair was now messy. His steady eyes on him and Feliciano sat up, covering his body with the blanket shyly.

"Um-Umm, hello _Herr_ Germany, is-is there something wrong?" Feliciano asked quietly, blushing softly.

The German shook his head. "_Nien_, I just vanted to check on you. I vas vorried about you Feliciano, I just vas not sure how you vould have reacted to seeing another person."

"Ve~ _signore_ Edelstein seemed nice enough, but he was really loud. He seems alright with me I guess," The Italian muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

"He has…zhat effect on people sometimes. But, he is _mein Bruder_ I still love him even if he is a pain in the ass sometimes." Germany shrugged and then he stepped closer to the bed.

Germany then sat on the edge of the Italian's bed. Feliciano bit his lip then looked to Germany. "Ve~ you-you…aren't human, are you?"

The German cringed slightly at this accusation then replied. "How did you know zhat?"

"You haven't aged a day since I have lived here. Ve~ I know it's been only a couple of months, but I am very observant person. There are no wrinkles are on your face," The Italian teen explained, rubbing his eyes. He was getting tired and wished the German would leave him to sleep.

Germany leaned in and grabbed Feliciano by the chin making sure they had eye contact. "Zhen, vhat do you zhink I am?"

Feliciano shivered at the touch of the man's gloved hand. "Ve~ you are obviously immortal. My-My guess is that you are really "Germany", as in the country."

The German nodded his head and pulled the teen closer to him. "_Ja _und you vere once Italy Veneziano, the Northern portion of Italy."

Germany pulled him close enough for Feliciano could feel his breath in his ear as he whispered to the teen. "Und, you vere _mein_ lover."

Somehow, this didn't surprise Feliciano for some reason. The next thing that the young teen knew was Germany leaning in and crushed his lips against Feliciano's. The teen's eyes grew as the blond man cupped his face and kissed the young boy gently. Feliciano shook against Germany's lips before something made him kiss back.

His first kiss was taken by an immortal man who was the personification of Germany. The nation licked the human teen's lips trying to pry open the young teen's lips, wanting to get a taste of him. Feliciano felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest and he felt Germany's hands leaving his face and slip down his body. Heat rushed through his body and he felt his pulse rush as the nation began to open his loose night shirt.

Feliciano jerked away from the German nation panting. "Plea-Please Germany…I-I can't. I'm-I'm far too-too young for that."

Germany nodded and rubbed his head. "Of course, I-I don't know vhat I vas zhinking. Forgive me, Feliciano."

"Ve ~ it's alright Germany. I forgive you, you obviously miss Italy a lot." Feliciano smiled weakly at the nation and then he yawned. "Mmm, tired."

Germany laid the teen down onto the bed and then brushed the Italian's hair back behind his ear. "_Guten Nacht, mein Liebe_."

Feliciano drifted off into sleep.

Their relationship could never progress because of the fact that the age of consent in both the countries of Germany and Italy was age 14. Feliciano would be turning 14 soon; however, even if he did turn 14 Feliciano would be nervous to be having sexual intercourse. It'd be his first time too, he was a virgin.

But if Germany ever decided to release him, he knew his brothers would take him to the hospital to have him examined. They would find that he had sex with another man and he wouldn't be a virgin anymore, meaning they could somehow link Germany to being his kidnapper and supposedly rapist. Feliciano imaged the police hauling in Germany for doing this and him spending the rest of his long life in jail. That would break Feliciano's heart.

He would make sure that he wouldn't open his legs for Germany. No matter how much Feliciano wanted to for Germany. Germany also agreed to this.

"I would rather not get hounded by police. Vait, how crazy are your brothers?"

Feliciano looked up thoughtfully. "They'd kill you if the law didn't do anything."

"Italians…vhy are zhey always so crazy?" Germany muttered to himself. Feliciano secretly wondered whether Germany referred to him back when he was a nation or to that Romano guy.

Then, Feliciano began to wonder about his brother. If the Italian was freed by Germany to return home, would his brothers accept their relationship? I mean, as long as they didn't find out that Germany was now a country, then his brothers would just assume that Germany was 20 years old. Maybe then they could do this properly and there wouldn't be trouble at all.

Still, Feliciano knew that Germany wanted to be intimate with him. It was 13 years ago that Italy had died and from the ashes of him came this human Feliciano who matched him in appearance. However, Germany told him that their personalities were different, although the difference wasn't drastic.

Italy was always a happy, care free individual who gave his affection equally among the other nations, but only gave his true love to Germany. It also seemed to Germany that the thing Italy could cook was pasta, but Feliciano knew how to cook more than that and had learned some new recipes while in Germany's care. Germany knew Italy to be an excellent artist but Feliciano was not very good at art. It was well known in his school that he was a better cook than an artist.

While Italy was loud and outgoing, Feliciano was quieter and more reserved, but Germany had a feeling that the teen would grow out of that when he matured more. Feliciano also knew how to handle a gun, something his father had apparently taught him to do. This was very odd since Italy hated violence and thought of holding gun would have made the Italian nation faint. Feliciano also only really cried when he was upset or frightened, Italy would sometimes cry over the smallest things.

Then again, that should have been expected.

One night a month after that night, it was decided in Germany's mind that he would release Feliciano back to his human brothers. He had an idea of what he could do to keep Feliciano and possibly make him a nation again. He couldn't stand if he lost the Italian again to death again.

Ever since that faithful night, the two began to share a bed together. They would tell each other stories about their lives, hoping that this would help their relationship progress. Tonight however, had to be a little different for them.

"…and then Romolo went chasing after the chicken! Mario and I were laughing our butts off because Romolo wasn't a very good runner. Ve~ he then tripped over a branch and fell over." The two boys laughed.

"_Mein Gott_, you definitely have very interesting _Bruderin _my dear Feli," Germany wiped his eyes with a chuckle.

"Ve~ I know, Romolo is a very silly person. He gets it from Mamma." Feliciano agreed with a smile.

There was some silence now; Germany began to stroke the Italian's hair gently then he leaned in and kissed the teen. Feliciano returned the kiss with a soft smile then Germany licked his lover's lips, wanting to intensify the kiss between them. Feliciano accepted this and opened his mouth, letting their tongues lick each other.

The Italian pulled away a bit to catch his breath from their make-out session before they continued. Germany stared over the body of his lover with a blush and then brushed his hand along the Italian's chest are with a smile. He blinked then he placed his hand over his Iron Cross that hung around his neck.

"Feliciano," The teen looked up at the German curiously.

Germany took off the Iron Cross necklace and then gently put it around Feliciano's neck. This cross had belonged to him anyways. "Zhis ist for you, it's an Iron Cross. Zhey belonged to Zhe Teutonic Knights; zhey gave zhem to zheir highest ranking generals. I gave one to Italy and I…zhought you should have one too."

Feliciano picked up the necklace and held it in the palm of his hands. He stared at it with wide eyes.

_**Italy played with the Iron Cross around his neck with a chipper smile on his face. His legs hung off of a dock and he was in the city of Venice. The sky was clear and the sun was shining down on him and the city. Italy looked up and greeted the sun with a wave of his hand. **_

_** "Ve~ Hello sun!" Italy cried out and then he looked back down at the necklace. He stood up and showed the sun the necklace. "Look what Germany got for me! Isn't very shiny!"  
He then looked to the necklace with a smile. "Oh Holy Rome…Germany is so nice to me. If only you could have met him. Germany is very kind, even if he doesn't show it much, kind of like you were."**_

_** He held the necklace close. "I think I…love Germany Holy Rome, can you believe that? And I think he loves me back, how do I know? Ve~ I don't know, I just know, you know?"**_

_** Italy looked up at the sky sadly. "Are you…happy for me? I wish there was some way that you could respond to me."**_

_** "Italy? Vhat are you doing?" Italy turned and looked up seeing Germany standing over him. **_

_** The blond had his arms folded and he was flushing, probably from the heat pounding down on him. He sat down beside the auburn nation and then looked to what was in the Italian's hands. "You…really like it, ja?"**_

_** "Si! I do love it Germany!" The Italian threw his arms around Germany excitedly. "Ve~ this is the best present you or anyone has ever given me!"**_

_** The German's face lit up in surprise as the Italian buried his face into the man's chest. Then, the blond nation smiled and then began to stroke his auburn hair. "Bitte, Feliciano."**_

__"Feliciano! Feliciano! Feliciano wake up!" The teen groaned and his amber eyes slowly opened.

He saw two blurs standing over him and he narrowed his eyes to get a better look of the two men. They were his brothers, Mario and Romolo. Romolo was staring down at his youngest brother in relief and panic too. Mario was clutching a cross in his hands, crying out in their native tongue, praising the lord for their brother's return.

Ve~ _Where am I? Where's Germany?____Am I finally home?_ The teen wondered as he reached up and began to rub his eyes.

"_Fratello_? Is that really you?" Feliciano called out softly.

"_Mio dio! È ci Felicitê! Sei sicuro presente!_" Mario cried out before he buried his face into the blankets covering Feliciano.

It was then that Feliciano realized that he was in the hospital. He sat up and then began to pat Mario's head gently trying to reassure the other that he was fine now. Romolo then threw his arms around his youngest brother's body.

"Oh Feliciano, we are so glad that you are safe. We thought we lost you forever. How are you feeling?" Romolo asked.

"I-I feel fine _fratello_. Wh-Where am I?"

"In the hospital, _piccolo uno. _Ve~ the police found you on the edge of the border between Austria and Italy yesterday. You were unconscious, according to the doctors; you were injected with animal tranquilizers." Romolo explained sadly. "Thankfully, the dose that the kidnapper gave you wasn't lethal."

_Germany, he let me go. Why, after giving me the cross, would he just let me go like that without a proper goodbye? _Feliciano wondered tears now entered his eyes. Then, his eyes grew, the Iron Cross! He looked to his neck and found the cross hanging safely around his neck, he internally sighed in relief.

Romolo then cupped Feliciano's face forcing the little boy to look at his older brother. "The person you took you _fratello_, did he hurt you at all? And tell me the truth."

Feliciano shook his head. "No, he didn't hurt me; he was very kind to me Romolo."

His big brother's eyes grew with astonishment then he pressed a kiss on each of Feliciano's cheeks. "_Grazie Dio poich‚ quello poi_."

Feliciano couldn't help but sniffle and then he buried his face into his older brother's chest. He began to weep, because Germany had let him go.

Translations

Romolo – "from Rome"

Mario – "male, virile"

Es tut mir lied –I am sorry

Muesil- a common breakfast in Switzerland and Germany, it's made from rolled oats, fruit, and nuts. I haven't eaten it before, but it looks kinda good.  
Feliciano Matteo Vargas – In Italy, it's actually rare for people to have middle names, but I decided to give Feli one to make him slightly different.

mio bambino fratello- my baby brother

primogenito – big brother

Pregare fare non essere arrabbiato con me- please do not be angry with me.

mein geehrte – my dear

mio più vecchio fratello- my older brothers

Spezi- a drink that's popular in Germany. It's made from Orange and cola soda. It sounds interesting, like my Root Beer-Pepsi(or Cola) mix

Piacere verso incontrare tu signore – A pleasure to meet you sir.

Piacere verso incontrare tu anche – Pleasure to meet you too.

Guten Nacht, mein Liebe – Goodnight my love.

Age of consent – in both Germany and Italy, the age of consent is indeed 14, although in Italy, 13 year olds can have relationships with people who are less than 3 years older than them. For Feliciano, it's not the case. Fun fact though, Malta and Turkey both have their age of consent at 18.

Mio dio! È ci Felicitê! Sei sicuro presente! My God! It is us Feliciano! You are safe now!

piccolo uno- little one.

Grazie Dio poich‚ quello poi. – Thank God for that then.

Thank you for reading this! I hope some of the Italian translations aren't completely off, I don't really know any Italian except for some the words that are like the Spanish ones. Now, if I forgot to translate something, tell me please and I'll give you the translation of the word or phrase.

There will be a second part to this, don't worry, it'll be a more satisfying ending then what you have received with part one. I hope you have enjoyed this little fan fiction of mine. :)


End file.
